


Challenge Day 6 : Rotunda

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenege, ElvenFresco, F/M, Fluff, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solas - Freeform, Solavellan Hell, lavellan - Freeform, rotunda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Day 6 of the Art Challenge and we're in rotunda for this one (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 10





	Challenge Day 6 : Rotunda

**Author's Note:**

> So I really liked this idea i had for this one hopefully you will too

The Fresco's that littered the rotunda were always a thing of marvel for people passing through Solas's space to get up to the library, always taking a few minutes to stop and look in wonder before moving on. Most wondered how managed to do them in such a short space of time, magic was involved in some aspects but on more, then one occasion the people passing through have caught him painting the walls himself giving no mind any anyone who was coming through.

It was a thing Solas was hugely proud of; "a gift for the inquisitor"He would always tell people. He wanted to mark her accomplishments so she would always have something to show how much good she has done, not only for the people but for the elves as well. One day he hoped to be able to paint them both on these walls in an embrace that would last for an age or more, even if they were gone whoever came to the castle next would know who lived here.

Ellanna had always been fascinated by his paintings, he would always start in the evening's and she was always content to step into the rotunda and just watch the man paint on the walls for hours, she wondered where he learned it, it wasn't exactly a skill a traveller would know how to do. Of course, him learning it in the fade was always the answer he would give. But something in the back of her head told her it wasn't the case. She wouldn't press the issue though.

"Every time I see you paint these things, you seem to have more paint on you then on the wall"Ellanna commented, eliciting a chuckle from the man who has stopped painting to look at the woman below him, and again she was not wrong the man was covered head to toe in splotches of paint, his tunic covered and a myriad of colours his leggings even more so, dots of greens, blues and blacks scattered all over this face, a smile and a giggle graced her features as she saw the mess he was in.

"What is art without a little mess My Love?"Solas remarked."Besides I never hear you complain about me getting a little dirty"The low husky tone he used delighted Ellanna as her face and ears turned a small shade of pink, which the man grinned at. An offer of help didn't go amiss and Ellanna as quick to join him on the scaffolding to help with the latest piece.

He was very happy to teach her such a delicate art form, he'd been teaching her for weeks and she'd been improving every time. of course, he found her far too clean she had been trying not to mess up her clothes or get any on her skin as she painted, a mischievous grin had painted Solas's face.

When she wasn't expecting it he took his brush and splotched paint on her cheek, he stifled his laughter when she turned to look her him and he then dragged his paintbrush down her nose."Now you look like you've been painting"He laughed as she threw a paint-filled brush at him landing square on his nose adding the pain he already had on himself. She laughed as he touched the wet paint on his face.

"If you wanted to play Vhenan you could have just said so, "He remarked cheekily, covering his whole hand in paint as she scrambled away from him laughing, he caught her easily spreading paint all over her face and her clothes, the mural on the wall easily forgotten as they had both decided the paint looked better on each other then anything.

It had devolved rather quickly the laughs and giggles gave way to kisses, sighs and groans upon the scaffolding they were on if anyone were to walk in on them now they would not hesitate to walk the other way and leave the two elves in peace.

"I guess my mural can wait another day, It seems I've painted my masterpiece already"Solas breathed in her ear before looking at the woman under him and leaning in to kiss her once more and nuzzling her cheek.

They were both covered in paint, and as much as Solas would have liked to have kept the both like that for a little longer it was beginning to dry and crack, a bath was certainly needed for the both of them that was for sure, though taking the paint off would bring a whole other set of delights for them both.

"I believe a bath is in order Vhenan, I'm sure we can continue our game there," He said softly a squeeze of her hip and a grin as he guided her up from her back and down the scaffolding.

Maybe he should let her paint with him more often if this was going to be the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven is all about Lavellan


End file.
